Conduit of Light
by MistressofSeven77
Summary: Saphira Hikari, a skilled Duelist/Light Mage, is chosen by Cosmos to be her Conduit so the entity can regain her strength. The Duelist has decided to exploit this, and ride Taiyou, her Golden Chocobo away from home, armed with staff and Final Fantasy deck. After forcing her way into the Academy, she meet Zeke Kazuya, another Duelist with his own unique Deck. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1: Conduit of Light

Chapter 1: Conduit of Light

"Come, Saphira. We must make our yearly offering to the Goddess."

"I know, Mother." Saphira replied dreadfully. She hated leaving her little hut. She was taken in by a tribe that worshipped a being called Cosmos as their Goddess. She wanted nothing to do with it. She was very cold towards the other members of the tribe, and avoided them like the plague.

They arrived at the temple in the center of the village. It was covered in marble and other well-polished stone. Inside, it had the same angelic appearance, but, at the core, there was a clear crystal. Inside was a woman who everyone, save for Saphira, claimed was a dormant Cosmos. Her eyes were closed, and her hair was long, amber, and free-flowing. She wore a light robe. She was the picture of beauty.

"Saphira Hikari. The time has come for you to become one with the Goddess. Let the Ritual commence!"

I don't care. Saphira thought as the complicated dances began. Finally, she was ushered up to the altar that the sacred crystal was resting on. She waited for the High Priest's cue.

"Close your eyes. Place your weapons at the feet of the Goddess. Kneel before her! Now, you may touch the Goddess's Crystal."

She followed his instructions, placing her Deck, Duel Disk, and staff in front of the crystal. She then, eyes still closed, touched the crystal. Something unexpected happened as her hand rested upon the crystal. Everyone else in the area gasped as she cried out in agony.

She felt a surge of power go through her body like a massive electrical shock. It destroyed her clothing, and caused a brand to appear on her outer upper right arm. The brand looked like a sapphire was forcefully embedded in Saphira's arm. Surrounding the blue sphere in the center, there was a thin black outline, and strange silver patterns that looked like tails coming from the blue sphere at the center. These had thin black outlines surrounding them. It caused her agony as it settled itself on her arm, shining brilliantly as it finished the process.

Miraculously, clothes reappeared on her body. A pale blue robe covered her body. A silver tribal design was magically embroidered around the bottom of the robe, and it was the same for the bottoms of the sleeves. A blue belt was wrapped around her waist. A silver ring appeared in the front center area of the belt. Underneath the robe, a blue dress revealed part of itself. Blue boots that were fastened over her blue pants with the same silver tribal patterns revealed themselves over her legs.

She felt underneath her right eye, as it began to hurt. When she pulled her hand away, she saw a strange blue fluid in her hand. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She discovered her staff, Duel Disk, and Deck container has also been changed. Her staff was the same color as her robe, except for the bottom, which was silver, and the crescent moon at the top, which was also silver. The orb in the middle of the crescent moon had been turned blue. Her deck case had been turned blue. Her Duel Disk had been turned blue with silver Monster Zones, and small silver-colored tribal patterns on the ends. The part of it that attached it to her arm was silver, and the part that was normally red was now blue.

"What the hell just happened?!" Saphira wondered, turning her arm and head to look at the strange brand. She tried to scratch it off, but it wouldn't leave. She knew that it was permanent after that. She stood up, and picked up her weapons. Saphira attached her staff to her back, her Duel Disk to her left arm, and her Deck to her right side by a belt.

"You have been chosen by Cosmos to be her Conduit!"

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"You will possess the powers of light and hear her voice!"

"Ummm...Doesn't help me at all. Powers of light?"

"You will have the powers that so many dream of having!"

"Riiiight...You are all officially insane. I am not staying here any longer. I'm leaving."

"Where will you go?!"

"Duel Academy. There, I won't be treated like some sort of freak. I'll be treated like a Duelist. I'm packing up and leaving. I'll find a better place with my fellow Duelists."

She left to go back to her hut, packed up what few belongings she had, and got one of the town's special Gold Chocobos. Mounting on it, she looked back at the depressed villagers. However, that didn't stop her. She squeezed her knees into the Chocobo's sides, and gave a firm cue from the reins. The female creature let out her signature "Wark!", and took off.

God. Finally got away from those weirdos. I'm old enough. Conduit? Cosmos? Ha! What a load of Chocobo shit!

You DARE to doubt my existence?!

The fuck?! Who are you?! Why are you in my head?! HOW are you in my head?!

I am Cosmos. I am speaking to you because you are my chosen Conduit.

Oh, come on...Hey, how come your voice is so weak?

Because I do not have nearly the amount of strength I once had. I lost most of it fighting off a great threat to your world. I was forced to forge the crystal barrier around myself to protect myself from harm.

Wonderful...

I need your help.

And what's my reward, huh? I don't do anything unless I want to, I get something out of it, or both. Hehe.

You humans seem to desire power. As I regain my strength, you will get stronger. Is that enough of an incentive?

Yea. Good enough for me. Okay, gotta go.

Why?

I left the village to enter Duel Academy. I am not going to attempt to explain to you what that is right now.

Very well...

Saphira realized that she'd fallen asleep when talking Cosmos. She came to just as the Chocobo she was riding on reached Neo Domino City. She rode to the stadium where they were accepting students for Duel Academy, and walked over to the desk. No one was there, so she just simply used light magic to blast her way into the arena. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Oh my God..."

"You have powers?!"

"I'm a powerful warrior from the Southern Cosmos Tribe. I left to find my own way. I am a Duelist. I just...am a little bit special."

Saphira's eyes locked onto her target as she blasted her way to the arena in the center. Her now-heterochromic eyes (right blue, left green) were cold and merciless. The other candidates shook in fear as her merciless glare scanned the crowd.

"Alright! Who wants to test my skills so I can get to the Academy?! Who wants to face a powerful warrior of the Southern Cosmos Tribe, Saphira Hikari?! I demand an opponent!"


	2. Chapter 2: Final Fantasy Deck

Chapter 2: Final Fantasy Deck

"Normally we wouldn't allow you in, Miss Hikari...but you will obviously blast us to hell if we don't give you what you want! We will select an opponent for you in a moment...Ah! I think that one of the Professors could take you..."

"Hurry it up! I'm not patient, and Taiyou kinda is getting hungry!" Saphira demanded, tapping her foot. The Golden Chocobo let out another "Wark!" as finally, an opponent was selected for the furious Light Mage/Duelist. He simply chuckled.

"I'm sure you're all bark and no bite!"

"Would you like to test that theory?"

"Sure! Try me, little girl!"

"LITTLE GIRL?! THAT IS IT!"

She sent a bolt of light magic at him, which he barely dodged. He looked at her in terror.

"Now, let's Duel, asswipe."

"A-Alright..."

"Wark!"

"Don't worry, Taiyou. I'll finish him, and ensure you get your Greens."

A spirit appeared besides Saphira, only visible to those who could see Duel Monster Spirits, and Saphira had that power. It was a very famous man.

So, we're gonna get to come out and play, finally?

This isn't play, Zack. You must always take your opponent seriously.

Angeal! Loosen up, will ya?

Saphira chuckled.

"You two are always interesting to talk to. Warn the others, especially Reno, Snow, and Yuffie."

Alright! We got it!

I'll ensure it goes properly.

"Good. See you on the battlefield."

Angeal and Zack faded away as Saphira walked closer to her opponent. Another spirit appeared beside her.

Hello, Mistress.

"Hi there, Sephiroth."

Mother and the others are doing fine. They're armed and ready.

"Good. We've gotta mop the floor with this dickwad."

I swear, if I didn't know Cid, you would have thrown me off with that.

"Heh. True, Cid does swear more than me. Let's do this!"

"I don't know who you're talking to, but let's get this overwith."

Saphira attached her staff to her back, and in one swift maneuver, she was ready to begin. Her opponent did the same.

"At your ready, moron." Saphira said, smirking.

"DUEL!" Both exclaimed.

Saphira: 4000

Professor Wilkins: 4000

The professor held out his hand.

"Ladies first."

Saphira placed two fingers on the top of her deck and said, "Thanks, dickwad. And I still plan to get you back on that 'little girl' comment."

Saphira drew a card and when she saw it, she smiled. "And here's how I'll do it. I summon Snow Villers, Fiery Warrior(LV 4) in Attack Mode." A man with light blonde hair, blue eyes and a stubble beard appeared. He was wearing a black bandana, black gloves, large grey boots, and a light blue vest over a black shirt, along with a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt. He was also wearing a long beige trench coat with frayed hems that functions as his weapon. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500)

"Who is he?"

"Snow?" Saphira looked at Snow, who looked back, both smiled and Saphira looked at Professor Wilkins, "He…is family. I end my turn."

As Professor Wilkins drew a card, he smiled and said, "No face-downs? That's a shame. Now, you don't have any protection towards this move. I use the magic of Mind Control, to take control of Snow." A Puppeteer appeared and used his string to take control of Snow.

"Saphira! Help me!" Snow yelled. Saphira clenched her fist.

"Just hold on!"

"Who are you talking to?" Wilkins asked. "No one. Are you done?"

"No, since you asked. I summon Dark Valkyria(LV 4) in Attack Mode." A dark, twisted version of Dunames Dark Witch appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1050)

"The downside to Mind Control is that Snow cannot attack, but I still have another monster. Dark Valkyria, attack directly!" The aforementioned monster flew towards Saphira and flapped her wings, creating a gust of wind that blew Saphira backwards.

Saphira: 2200

Professor Wilkins: 4000

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared behind Dark Valkyria and Snow returned to Saphira. (Professor Wilkin's Hand: 3) Snow sighed.

"Man, that was terrible. It wasn't fun over there." Snow said with a chuckle and neck rub. Saphira sighed.

"Snow, this isn't a game. I thought I told Angeal and Zack to warn you guys. I'll talk with them later. But for now, you are back, and I'll let you get your revenge." Snow pumped the air and yelled.

"Alright!"

"Snow! What did I just say!?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Good. I draw!" Saphira drew a card and looked at it with a smirk. She played it. "I summon Cid, Highwind, Pilot of the Spear(LV 4)." A man with blonde hair, blue eyes and facial stubble appeared. He was wearing a navy blue jacket over dark green pants, a pair of goggles and had a packet of cigarettes strapped underneath the band. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500)

"Cid's ability allows him to attack directly." Professor Wilkins wasn't scared though. It would be a lot of damage, but he wasn't worried. It was when he heard Saphira say, "And by paying 500 Life Points, Snow can also attack directly," that he was worried.

"No way! He can't have THAT strong of an effect!"

"He does! My family is more powerful than any card ever made! Cid, Snow, attack the professor directly! This is what you get for that 'little girl' comment you happened to make earlier. Cid, Pilot's Fury and Highwind Guidance!" Cid jumped over Dark Valkyria and impaled the professor with his spear.

"Ack!"

Professor Wilkins: 2000

Then, an airship appeared above, and the Life Points Saphira paid became fuel and Cid jumped into the cockpit and Snow jumped on. But the ship and Snow suddenly shattered, causing Cid to fall to the ground and surprising Saphira.

"S-Snow? W-what just happened!? Are you okay?!"

Professor Wilkins chuckled, causing Saphira to look up at him.

"You see, ma'am. I activated Sakuretsu Armor. It destroyed Snow when he attacked."

"I end my turn." (Saphira's hand: 5)

Professor Wilkins took his turn and smiled when he saw the card he drew.

"It's not much, but it's something. I send Dark Valkyria to the grave to bring out Freed the Matchless General(LV 5) in Attack Position." The dark twisted fairy disappeared and a man with long blonde hair with a blonde mustache, wearing a red scarf and a green cape, along with silver armor appeared. (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1700)

"Get ready. Freed, attack Cid!" Freed ran up to Cid and punched and destroyed the latter.

Saphira: 1900

The spirits of Snow, Zack and Sephiroth appeared.

"Mistress, why is it taking so long to defeat your opponent?"

"He is somewhat stronger than I had originally thought."

"Are you holding back, mistress?"

"Come on, she wouldn't hold back." Snow said.

"Yeah, she's too stubborn to do that." Zack said with a stupid smile. But Saphira glared at him, causing Zack to hide behind Sephiroth. Snow smiled at Zack's stupidity but Sephiroth just had a straight face.

"Mistress. Let's finish this."

"I understand. I'll end it here." The spirits disappeared and Saphira drew a card. "I summon Reno, Crimson Heart(LV 4) in Attack Mode." A teenage-looking male with short red hair, wearing goggles appeared. He was wearing a black suit over a white shirt carrying a rod appeared. (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000-T) Professor Wilkins audibly gasped when he saw the strength of Saphira's warrior.

"H-he can't be that strong!"

"Well, he is!"

The professor smiled. "Fine, he's strong. But I won't take that much damage, and when I take my turn, this duel will surely be over."

"Too bad you won't have a next turn."

"What!? You're bluffing, little girl." Saphira gained a big vein on her forehead.

"LITTLE GIRL?!" She snapped, and continuously conjured some bolts of light magic and shot them at them at the professor, saying, "I guess you didn't learn the last time, huh?!" The professor continued to dodge the light magic until one struck him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ahh! Ow, ow, ow!"

"Saphira Hikari! If you do not play fair, you will be disqualified!" The intercom yelled out.

Saphira smirked.

"Disqualified, huh? I don't think so!" Saphira was about to conjure some light magic again to use against the person speaking into the intercom, but the spirits of Sephiroth and Cid appeared.

"Mistress, you must play fairly. Win this duel with honor." Sephiroth said.

"Yeah, show that jerkoff! Kick his ass in our name!" Cid yelled.

"Fine, fine. Professor, Reno's ability lets me take control of Freed. Attraction!" Professor Wilkins gasped out loud as he saw Freed get kissed by Reno and bringing Freed over to Saphira's side. Saphira pointed to the professor and said, "Reno, Crimson Fire! Freed, you too!" Both monsters ran up to the professor and the former pulled out his weapon and started beating him senseless and the latter punched him, causing the impacts to knock the professor back into the wall…hard.

Saphira: Winner

Professor Wilkins: 0

Saphira gathered her cards and deactivated her Duel Disk. She walked up to the professor, who was getting up. "See what happens when you call me a little girl? I don't appreciate that, professor."

"Who are you? And where did you get those cards? They have to be illegal! They're too powerful!"

"I guess you won't call me a 'little girl' anymore, will you?" Saphira asked mockingly, getting up and walking away.

"And the winner is Saphira Hikari!"

Damn straight she is! Reno said, smiling.

Dude, you kissed a dude. Cid said.

It's how my effect works! Shut up, Captain Cancer!

WHY YOU LITTLE CRIMSON-HAIRED FREAK! GET OVER HERE!

Cid and Reno began to fight. Saphira facepalmed.

"Angeal, go break it up, will you?"

Of course. The message was relayed, by the way. It just seems that some people never change. Angeal replied, smiling.

SHUT UP! Snow yelled.

"All of you! Calm down!" Saphira ordered. She looked back to her opponent that she'd just destroyed.

"Oh, and to answer your question about my family...Let's just say I had my way and Pegasus made 'em for me. You're lucky you dealt with Snow, Reno, and Cid. Let's just say there are far less merciful monsters in my deck, professor." She said, mocking him.

"I can't believe it...she mopped the floor with him!"

"Hmmm...She's certainly interesting. I'm going to get Axel to gather some information on her. That was real light magic."

"Zane?"

"Don't worry. I've got this covered, little brother. Watch out for her-I don't want you to get hurt by this 'less merciful' card she spoke of." Zane said, reassuring his little brother. He walked over to Axel, one of the Duel Academy Champions who had been invited over a year or two ago.

"And what would bring the King of this Academy to my base?"

"I need you to help me out with something."


	3. Chapter 3: Zeke and Saphira

Chapter 3: Zeke and Saphira

"Finally, the damned plane takes off!" Saphira swore. The night was clear and speckled with stars.

_I know! I could take a shit faster than this thing took to take off! _Cid swore.

_I must admit, this thing DID take a while to take off. Even longer than Zack takes to wake up in the morning._

_ANGEAL!_

_Hahaha!_

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return._

_Oh GREAT. Captain NERDY is here!_

_Silence, moron! You should read more, you know, it might actually improve your IQ level to something decent._

_SHUT YOUR CAKEHOLE!_

"Why don't you both shut your cakeholes?!" Saphira interrupted.

_I see our mistress hasn't changed at all._

_That's a good thing, Genesis. I'd not like to think of what would happen if she DID change._

_True, true. I am just pleased that I am no longer disintegrating. It was such a horrid experience._

_I can imagine...We all went insane in our own ways after we learned of the nature of our existence._

_She saved us. She is truly the gift of the Goddess._

_Goddamnit, Genesis, will you quit it with the nerd quotes?_

_Zack, please leave._

_Alright, fine._

Zack left, and the others left as well, leaving Genesis and Angeal alone. Saphira had fallen asleep. The two 1st Class SOLIDERs looked at each other.

_Jenova isn't as insane as she used to be._

_She chose to save me, not absorb and kill me._

_Haven't you wondered why, Genesis?_

_...I have. She seems to like Saphira, and still continues to like her, even after she became the Conduit of Light. How could that be?_

_There has to be a reason..._

_I am going to sleep. You should as well._

_Very well. See you tomorrow._

Genesis left, leaving Angeal to his own devices. He looked out the window at the stars.

_Earth is a beautiful planet. When Jenova arrived, she didn't attempt to destroy it. She also arrived in a blinding light, not the way she arrived when she attempted to destroy Gaia. What power could purify such corruption? Just what is Earth?_

Angeal faded, deciding to think it over in his sleep. The morning eventually came, and the plane landed, having been forced to take a longer route because of vicious storms that would've torn apart the plane. Everyone shuffled out, Saphira and her bizarre appearance sticking out like a sore thumb. Her long, silver hair blew in the wind. Also, she was riding on Taiyou. They headed to the main area of the Duel Academy.

_So, where are we now? It's quite populated._

"The Duel Academy main area. New students meet the old for a few, everyone's sorted into their dorms, a few boring speeches are made, and then our life begins."

_Hmmmm..Doesn't honestly sound like you're going to be happy here, Saphira._

"It's better than the village, Genesis. Are the others faring well?"

_WOW! This place looks COOL!_

"Haha! I guess that's a yes?"

_Cool! Finally, a place that actually looks like human civilization!_

Saphira and the other spirits of the Deck burst into open laughter, even Sephiroth.

_You NEVER cease to amaze me with how you act, Zack. _Sephiroth said, a simple smile on his otherwise emotionless face.

_Hehehe! You gotta be able to have a little fun, Sephiroth! Come on, Aeris, let's go explore!_

_Ummm...I'm a little nervous!_

_Relax, my little flower girl!_

_...Alright, fine. You win as always, Zacky._

Zack's face went bright red. He scooped the little healer girl up, and sprinted off to begin exploring.

_Oh, Gaia..._

"...Hmmm...Angeal, go chase after him. I don't want him exploring the Academy alone. The day that he can actually avoid trouble will be the day Hell freezes over."

_You don't have to say that twice. Stupid puppy._

Angeal left to go chase after Zack. The other spirits faded for the moment. Everyone was sorted into their respective dorms, and Saphira got lucky enough to end up in Obelisk Blue. She napped through all the boring classes and speeches, and woke up in time to go to her dorm. Her silver hair was the talk of the students. No one else in the Academy looked as strange as her. Eventually, a good light magic blast was enough to shut them up.

Night had fallen upon the Academy, and, after ensuring she was alone, she went out to a sharp cliff, and sat on the edge. The water crashed against the cliffside. Saphira began to cry a little. From what the tribesmen told her, she was found in a similar-looking location, wrapped in an extremely-oversized black cloak. It was so large that it would've fit a SOLIDER better than a human being. She really wanted to meet her real family.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? I checked to ensure I was alone."

"Rukia told me she met two spirits that belonged to you. Zack Fair and Aeris Gainsborough? Interesting names, I'll tell you."

"Who's Rukia?"

"A spirit of my Soul Reaper deck."

"...Well, yes, Zack and Aeris are mine. Members of the Final Fantasy Deck."

"That's cool! You look cool, too! Silver hair? Awesome!"

"...No, it's not awesome. It's weird. My eyes are weird. Everything about me is weird."

Suddenly, a monster appeared, and attacked the duo. Saphira shoved Zack out of the way, sustaining an injury on her branded arm.

"Hey! Are you okay?!"

"Run, idiot! NOW!"

"No! You're hurt!"

He began to patch up the wound, and noticed the brand.

_I'll worry about the brand later. Right now, I gotta help her! _


	4. Chapter 4: Branded

Chapter 4: Branded

"RUN! GET OUT, NOW!"

"Not without your name, at least!"

"Saphira Hikari! NOW GO!"

"I'm Zeke Kazuya!"

Zeke ran as ordered. Saphira danced around her opponent, and hit it repeatedly. She growled as the beast refused to die. She pulled out a card.

"Zack! It's all you!"

"On it!"

Zack was materialized, and began fighting the monster. However, it seemed to be too stubborn, and wouldn't die. She was running out of options. She didn't have enough strength to materialize another one. Neither Zack's sword or her light magic seemed to be taking the beast down. However, suddenly...

"HIIII-YA!"

A boy came swinging in, and impaled the monster in a weak point that neither of them had seen. He instantly killed it.

"Oh yeah! I'm awesome!"

Great, another Zack. I guess I'd better make a pact with this one. He could be useful.

"Excuse me...who are you?"

"Me? I'm Tidus, ace blitzball player!" Tidus replied excitedly, backflipping and seeming to have a hard time standing still.

"Well, this is Zack, and I'm Saphira. I'm a Duelist. Zack's one of my monsters." Saphira said, introducing the hero boy and herself to the hyperactive blitzball ace.

"He doesn't look like a monster-whoa! Hey, bud, watch where you're going!" Tidus began to say before a relatively-familiar figure tumbled from the bushes onto the poor boy.

"Sorry..."

"Zeke?! What the hell?! I thought I told you to get the hell out of here!" Saphira snapped.

"Rukia told me that everything was okay. I want to learn more about you, Saphira. Especially that mark on your arm, and your Deck." Zeke said, smiling.

"Fine. I'll tell you more once I make a pact with the dumbass over here."

"HEY! THE NAME IS TIDUS!" Tidus yelled, angry.

"Sorry, Tidus." Saphira said, chuckling at the boy's defensiveness.

"You make pacts?! Can I watch?!" Zeke begged.

"...Fine, but keep your mouth shut." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am..."

"Sit over there. I can't have interference."

Saphira pointed to a log not too far from where they were. Zeke obeyed, and she turned to face Tidus.

"I'd like to add your strength to my Deck. Is Tidus your full name?"

"Yea."

"What is blitzball?"

"It's a game you play in the water. There are-"

"Water? Okay, it's clear what your attribute is going to be. May I see your weapon?"

"Sure."

Tidus let Saphira hold his sword, and she gave it back to him.

"A sword infused with the water's power...Interesting."

"Oookay...So, you want me to join your team? I think that's cool. I'd be happy to join you!"

"Very well. Just...sit still. You're going to feel weird, but it'll settle."

Tidus raised an eyebrow, but just did as told. Saphira appeared to blast him with light magic, when, in reality, she was completing the pact. Zeke had to shield his eyes. When it faded, she was holding a new card in her hands, and she turned to face Zeke.

"You can't tell anyone what you saw here. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"So...Can you tell me how you turned that dirty blonde boy into a new card?"

"Tomorrow, meet me here after class. I'll tell you everything...because I can sense that you're trustworthy."

"Alright. See ya!"

Zeke left, and Saphira returned to her dorm room. She laid down on her bed, and looked to the moon. She sighed.

_I'm gonna get Zeke caught up in this mess..._

_Comrades are important on your mission. _


	5. Chapter 5: Yuna

Chapter 5: Yuna

Saphira woke up in shock. She took a deep breath, and realized who it was.

Good God, Cosmos! You can't scare me like that-hey, your voice sounds a little bit stronger! That means-

Exactly. I am getting stronger. Every new comrade you gain helps you on your journey. There are several more who I am sure would be willing to help.

I've gotta find someone named Yuna first. Her name is mentioned on Tidus's card...God, I hope the kid doesn't make me lose my sanity.

Who is to know? Good night, Conduit of Light.

Call me Saphira, Goddamnit!

Good night, Saphira.

With that, the famed Goddess left. Saphira smiled-she was growing to like this woman more and more with each passing day. Cosmos wasn't too bad when you got to know her. Soon enough, the next day came, and Zeke was happily waiting for Saphira. With her stave attached to her back, she went with him to class.

"You are aware of what mess you're getting yourself into, aren't you?" Saphira asked.

"Not really. But I know that I have my friends with me. With them, I can overcome anything!"

She smiled at Zeke and shook her head.

Oh, how oblivious he is...But damn, I need that. I know that others will be joining my Deck...I need to find that Yuna!

After every boring class (it was so bad that Saphira fell asleep), they were released to go play a bit. While out with Zeke (much to Saphira's current annoyance), they both heard a shriek.

Hey! That's Yuna's shriek! Tidus exclaimed.

"Zeke, prepare yourself! We're gonna save somebody!"

"Hey, slow down!"

Saphira wasted no time in detaching her staff from her back and sprinting towards the forest. She found a girl, bound and struggling. If the rope snapped, she'd fall to her death.

Oh no! If she falls, she's dead! What do we do?!

Two figures appeared out of the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?! Are you the ones who did this?!" Saphira demanded, pointing at Yuna.

"Hehehe...So what if we did?"

Saphira growled in fury.

"I am going to kick your ass! Something like this is absolutely UNFORGIVABLE!" She exclaimed, emphasizing 'unforgivable'. Zeke looked at her.

"Let's work together, Saphira! There's two of them! We can take them on in a Tag-Team Duel!"

"Killing two birds with one stone...I like it. Tidus, go tell your friend to stop struggling so the rope will hold! Angeal, Genesis, go wake up the crew!"

Okay! Got it! Tidus said, sprinting over towards the cute little angel.

Alright. I'll go wake up the puppy… Angeal said, dread obvious in his voice. Zack was very slow to get up.

Oh, come on! Don't make me wake up Sephiroth by myself!

He'll understand, Genesis.

Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return!

"Ummm...What did Genesis mean when he said that?" Zeke asked.

"He loves a particular play called 'Loveless'. He quotes it all the friggin' time. Makes me want to hit my head against the nearest wall. In this case, I think that means he's gonna get his revenge on Angeal. Hehe. Can't wait to see that matchup."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Dunno. Hehe."

Zeke shuddered in horror. Saphira clearly was an entirely different person when it came to battle. Nonetheless, they had a Duel to win-a life was at stake! So, they armed themselves.

"Prepare to die!" One of the shady men exclaimed.

"_You're _gonna die!" Saphira yelled.

"DUEL!"


	6. Chapter 6: Gates of Hell

Chapter 6: Gates of Hell

"DUEL!" The four yelled.

Shady Guys: 8000

Saphira/Zeke: 8000

"I think I'll start everything off. I draw!" One of the shady guys said. He drew a card.

"Wait? You're not going to let a lady go first?" Saphira asked.

"Tell me, where is this lady?" The first shady guy asked. Saphira gained a vein.

"WHAT!? Are you saying I'm NOT a lady!? How dare you!" Saphira raised her hand and shot out a blast of light magic at the shady guys. But they managed to dodge it.

"Hey, hey! That almost hit us!" The shady guy cried.

"I'm mad that it missed."

"Whatever. On with my turn. I set a monster face-down and end my turn." Saphira took her turn.

"I'll show you how to use your turn." Saphira drew a card. She looked at it and smiled. The spirit of Reno appeared.

_"Alright! You drew me! Summon me!"_

"No."

_"No? Why not! I won your last duel!"_

"I know. But on the first turn, you can't attack and you might get destroyed. Just wait a little longer. For now, I summon Cid Highwind, Pilot of the Spear(LV 4) in Attack Position." The blonde haired pilot carrying his spear appeared. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500)

"I end my turn."

The second shady guy drew a card.

"I'll set a monster face-down and end my turn."

Zeke smiled.

"Alright! Now it's time for me to get in some action!" Zeke drew a card and a spirit appeared. She had black hair in a bob style and she wore a black Shihakushō. Zeke smiled.

"Hey Rukia."

_"Who are we fighting?"_ She asked.

"Two guys are holding some cute girl named Yuna hostage and we're dueling to save her. Can I depend on you?"

_"Of course you can…idiot."_

Zeke smiled and played a card.

"Please help me, Rukia Kuchiki(LV 4)!" Rukia appeared. (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400)

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. The first shady guy drew a card. He smiled.

"This will surely end it. I activate Polymerization, fusing Mystic Lamp and Hyosube to Fusion Summon Roaring Ocean Snake(LV 6)." A grilled-like ocean snake appeared. (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800)

"I send my sea-serpent to the grave to summon King of Yamimakai(LV 5) in Attack Position." The grilled sea-serpent disappeared and a green and dark brown fiend appeared. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1530)

"Then I activate Premature Burial to resurrect Roaring Ocean Snake. I just lose 800 Life Points." The grilled sea serpent reappeared.

Shady Guys: 7200

Saphira/Zeke: 8000

"Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that face-down of yours, boy." A typhoon appeared and tried to sweep away Zeke's Trap. But it quickly rose.

"Since it'll be destroyed, why not activate it? It's called Soul Boost. And it has two effects, but I'll use only one of them. It's the one that gives Rukia an extra 1000 ATK." (ATK: 2700)

The first shady guy smiled.

"No problem. I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards and activate Share the Pain. With this, my King of Yamimakai is destroyed. But so is your monster." Both aforementioned monsters attacked and destroyed themselves and the shady guy laughed.

"So, you're about to get attacked directly. Want to try to stop me?" But Zeke didn't respond. His face was hung and his face was covered.

"Um, hello! Boy, are you listening?"

"You're going to regret calling Rukia a monster. I don't like that!" Saphira looked on at Zeke in surprise.

_Wow…so he's very protective of his Soul Reapers. I didn't know that. Of course, how could I? Hm. I can understand that. After all, I care about my Final Fantasy Warriors._

The first shady guy scoffed.

"You're going to make me regret it? Don't think so. I have the power now. Don't forget, I still can attack. And directly, I might add. Roaring Ocean…hold on. I almost forgot about my face-down creature. So I think I'll flip it up. Say hello to Killer Needle(LV 4)!" A huge bee with a pointy stinger appeared.

"Creatures, attack Cid and Zeke!" All of the first shady guy's monsters attacked and destroyed Cid and attacked Zeke, knocking him back.

"Ahng!"

Saphira/Zeke: 6700

"Zeke! Zeke, are you alright?!" Saphira cried out. Standing, Zeke smiled.

"Of course! That was nothing. Saphira, you ready?" Saphira nodded.

"I'll make sure they get hurt. I draw!" Saphira drew a card and quickly played another.

"I summon Reno, Crimson Heart(LV 4) in Attack Position." The red-hair energetic guy appeared. (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000-Tuner)

"2500 ATK!? For a level 4 monster!?" The shady guy both cried.

"Just wait, his effect lets me take control of one of you creeps' monster. That face-down is my choice. Reno, Seduction!" Reno walked over to the face-down monster and it revealed itself. It was a blue muscled creature with one hair, two black horns and a green cut haircut. Reno kissed it and it followed Reno back to Saphira. Zack and Cid appeared and started laughing their heads off.

_"Oh my….Reno, you have the weirdest taste in men and…blue things. I can't believe you kissed that thing. HAHAHAHA!"_ Zack said. Cid smiled.

_"I have to admit, that was weird."_

_"Hey, SHUT-UP! I told you, it's my effect!"_ Reno yelled.

_"Well, that's a weird effect."_

"Cut it out, you three!" Saphira ordered. Zack and Cid immediately quieted down and disappeared. Reno turned back to the duel.

"Now that I have your Hiro's Shadow Scout, I'll flip it face-up and tune my two monsters together." Reno turned into 4 green rings and passed through Shadow Scout, which in turn turned into 2 green rings. A beam of light enveloped Shadow scout, passing through the rings, and a guy with short, messy yellow hair, wearing a yellow and white shirt, under some overalls, blue shorts with a gauntlet-like armor on his left arm appeared. He was carrying a sword made from water. (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

"Hold on! There's no way a level 6 monster like that has 3000 ATK!? There's just no way!" The first shady guy yelled. Saphira smiled.

"Well, it's true. Tidus is very strong. And speaking of, Tidus can destroy one of your monsters. So, goodbye, Roaring Ocean Snake! Destruction Shot!" Tidus threw his blitz ball into the air, backflipped and kicked the ball at the water snake, hard, destroying it.

"Next, once per turn, he can attack directly! Jecht Shot!" Tidus did his famous Jecht shot at the first shady guy, knocking him back.

"Agckk!"

Shady guys: 4200

"Nice shot, Saphira!" Zeke complemented. Saphira nodded with a smile. The first shady guy got up and growled.

"These little kids are beating us!"

The second shady guy smiled.

"Relax. I'll handle this. Little girl, are you done?"

Saphira's eye twitched.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"I said, 'little girl'."

Saphira angrily conjured and shot blasts of light magic at the shady guys. They moved quickly on their feet to try to dodge them, but for most of them, they were hit and knocked back.

"Aghhh…."

"Don't call me a little girl again. Got it?" Saphira growled.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. I'll just let my cards do the talking. I draw!" The second shady guy drew a card.

"First, I activate Toll. For as long as this is on the field, a toll of 500 Life Points must be paid to attack."

"How about you just let Yuna go, you creeps!" Zeke said.

"No can do. You have to defeat us first. I set 3 cards and end my turn." (Second Shady Guy's Hand: 2) 3 cards appeared and Zeke drew his card.

"I summon Yachiru Kusajishi(LV 4) in Attack Position." A very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks appeared. She wore Shinigami robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm. (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600)

"Now I'll have Yachiru attack Killer Needle!"

"Pfft. You got to pay the toll, boy." The first shady guy said.

"Fine. I'll pay it. Yachiru, attack Killer Needle!" Yachiru ran up to the latter and kicked it hard, shattering it.

Shady Guys: 3700

Saphira/Zeke: 6200

"These guys are still beating us!" The second shady guy yelled.

"I know, I know. I'll make sure they don't!"

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared behind Yachiru. The first shady guy drew a card and smiled.

"This duel is all but over and your little friend here will fall to her doom!"

The spirit of Tidus appeared. He was uneasy. Yuna tried to scream.

_"We can't let that happen, Saphira! We need to rescue Yuna!"_

"We will. Tidus and I won't allow it!"

"Yeah. Just go ahead and try. I summon Warrior Dai Grepher(LV 4) in Attack Position." A muscled armored warrior with short blue hair and carrying an energy sword appeared. (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600)

"And I'll power him up with The A. Forces." (ATK: 1900)

"Warrior Dai Grepher, attack Yachiru!" Dai Grepher jumped into the air and attempted a downward slash, but Zeke was ready.

"I won't let you hurt her! I activate Soul Barrier! When you attack my Soul Reaper, by discarding another one, I can stop your attack. Renji, I'll discard him to stop your attack." Zeke discarded a card and Renji's spirit appeared and blocked Dai Grepher's attack. The spirit then disappeared. The first shady guy smiled.

"I'm tired of these kids. I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. (First Shady Guy's Hand: 0)

Shady Guys: 3200

Saphira drew a card from her deck. (6). She smiled.

"I'll finish this, Zeke."

"You will? How?"

"With my loyal friend. I summon Taiyou, the Golden Chocobo(LV 4). Come out, my friend!" A golden, flightless bird appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000)

"My friend here lets me attack directly with itself and Tidus."

"It what!? You can attack twice!?" The first shady guy yelped. Zeke smiled.

"It looks like your Toll card was your downfall!"

"What can we do?" The second shady guy asked. But the first guy smiled.

"Relax. I activate Alert. With this, you're both in trouble! I can activate my face-down Spell, Messenger of Peace. Say goodbye to your ability to attack with any strong monsters! 1500 ATK or more!"

"We can't attack? I end my turn."

The second shady guy drew a card.

"Hehe. I activate Dark Core. I discard 1 card and remove your Taiyou from play."

"What? Taiyou!"

A dimension hole expanded and made Taiyou to disappear. It panicked. Saphira began to cry. She really loved her Chocobo.

"Now I summon Blindly Loyal Goblin(LV 4)." An armored goblin carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500)

"Now I end my turn." Zeke took his turn and drew a card. (4).

"I summon Tatsuki Arisawa(LV 4) in Defense Position." A long, black and blue hair girl wearing a grey school uniform, a shirt and a red tie appeared and kneeled. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)

"I end my turn."

Saphira groaned.

"Zeke! You can't summon anyone stronger!?"

"Hey! She's strong! Just not strong enough!"

"Okay. Relax."

"If you two are done fighting, I will draw!" The first shady guy drew.

"I won't pay the cost for Messenger of Peace, so it's destroyed. But now I play the card, Card of Sanctity. We all draw until we hold 6 cards each." The first shady guy drew 6 cards, while the second shady guy drew 6, Saphira drew 1 and Zeke drew 3.

"Then I activate Reckless Greed. I draw 2 more cards. Why? Because I activate Final Destiny. I discard 2 cards at the cost of my next two Draw Phases. But at the look of things, I won't need them." The first shady guy discarded 5 cards and a nuclear bomb appeared and exploded, causing a gigantic explosion which made everyone shield their eyes.

When everyone uncovered their eyes, the field was barren. The first shady guy gasped.

"What!? That little blonde kid isn't destroyed!?"

"He's not a 'little kid'! Tidus can stop his destruction once per turn."

"Fine. I have something else in mind. I activate Double Resurrection. By giving up 2000 Life Points, I can Special Summon Guardian of Order(LV 8) and Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon(LV 6) from my graveyard." First, a gold and white armored warrior and then a gold and white dragon with long yellow hair appeared and shielded themselves. (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200)(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600)

Shady Guys: 1200

"But they lose half of their ATK. I end my turn." (ATK: 1250)(ATK: 1000)

"Then I send my two monsters to summon Super Conductor Tyranno." The first shady guy's two monsters disappeared and a silver armored Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared and roared. (ATK: 3300/DEF: 1400)

But the roar didn't shake Saphira and Zeke, causing the shady guy to raise his brow.

"You two are not scared of my powerful dinosaur? That is impossible!"

Saphira smiled.

"I have much stronger monsters in my deck."

"And my friends will help me make that dinosaur extinct." Zeke added. Tidus reappeared with a childish smile.

_"Alright! This is a monster! I'm going to show this monster my Blitzball skills! Alright!"_ The spirit of Zack then appeared.

_"Alright! Let's take this monster down!"_

_"But…um, how are we supposed to? I'm clueless."_

Sephiroth then appeared and face-palmed.

_"Tidus, stop your antics. We must approach this cautiously."_

_"But how cool would it be to beat that monster!"_

Tidus and Zack high-fived, much to Saphira and Sephiroth's dismay.

"Are you done?" Saphira asked the first shady man. He wagged his finger.

"Not in the least. But since I can't attack this turn because my two monsters were sent to the graveyard. I end my turn."

"I guess I better end this." Saphira drew a card and played it.

"I summon Zack Fair, Hero of the Buster Sword(LV 4) in Attack Position." A black spiky haired kid in blue clothes and shoulder armor appeared. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500-Tuner)

"Now I can add his famous Buster Sword to my hand. But I'll just equip it now." Saphira fanned her deck and played a card and a large buster sword appeared and Zack armed himself with it. (ATK: 3000)

"Now I'll use Tidus' effect to destroy Super Conductor Tyranno! Destruction Shot!" Tidus threw his blitzball into the air, backflipped and kicked the ball at the water snake, hard, destroying it.

"This is for kidnapping Yuna! Tidus! Zack! Blitz Ace! Angel's Guardian!" Tidus ran up to the first shady guy and slashed him eight times while Zack jumped into the air and slashed him, causing the first shady guy to his knees. Tidus finished with kicking his blitzball at the second shady guy, knocking him back.

"Ahckkk!"

Shady Guys: 0

Saphira/Zeke: Winners

_"Alright! We won!"_ Tidus cheered.

_"I knew we'd win."_ Zack boasted. They disappeared.

"Nice dueling, Saphira." Zeke complemented.

The shady men began laughing.

"Hahahaha! Don't think this is the end!"

One of them pushed a button, causing Yuna's rope to be cut. Lucky her, Tidus managed to use his athletic skills to get there in time. However, as they faded, a massive black hole opened.

_"This is bad! That's some sort of interdimensional gate!"_ Angeal said.

_"Hey! Rude, Elena, and the chief got sucked into one of those!"_ Reno exclaimed, recognizing the appearance of it.

"WHOA!"

The two shady guys faded. Zeke and Saphira, along with all their spirits and Yuna, got sucked into the black hole. What they didn't see was another man willingly jumping into the hole after them.


	7. Chapter 7: The Realm Beyond

Chapter 7: The Realm Beyond

_"Ugh…What the hell is place-RUDE!"_ Reno said, first beginning to ask a question, and then spotting his partner. A black, bald man in a suit similar to Reno's, who was wearing sunglasses, was lying on the ground, bloodstained.

"R-Reno?" He struggled to say.

_"Yea. What in the name of the Planet happened?!"_

"The President had learned about the existence of other worlds. He was too curious for his own good. A gate was opened...but the gravity sucked him in. We, as Turks, ran in after him. I couldn't find the others. Seeing you alive is something of a relief."

_"I hope you're alive, guys…"_

"Heh. I'm sure it'll be fine. Those three have had their feet in the grave. However, they all have the devil's luck!"

_"You're right about that!"_

"I hate to interrupt this bromance moment, but who the hell are you?" Saphira asked, wandering over.

"My name is Rude. I'm Reno's partner in the Turks…" Rude began to explain before he got a good look at Saphira.

"What? Gonna point out the fact that I have silver hair and one of my eyes is laser green? Gonna point out the fact they're both cat-like? Point out some sort of resemblance to Sephiroth? Well, don't waste your breath. I've heard it a million times, and it's just gotta be some sort of twisted coincidence. Sephiroth had a lot of fangirls, but he wasn't the kind of man to have sex, and he still isn't."

"Umm...What do you mean by 'he still isn't?-Sephiroth is dead!"

_"I was dead."_

Sephiroth's spirit appeared, but this time, he was actually tangible and could be seen by everyone.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Rude yelped, scrambling backwards.

"Dumbass, don't move! You'll die!" Saphira scolded before making him stay against a rock with the threat of her light magic being his end. This irritated Reno, but a glare from her green eye was enough to make Reno disappear back into her deck.

"Seph, go back. I'm gonna summon Aeris to heal him."

_"Understood."_

Saphira pulled out Aeris's card. An odd, glowing glyph of light appeared underneath her.

"Come forth, Aeris Gainsborough, Last Cetra!" She called. Immediately, Aeris appeared.

_"Huh? Where are we? What's going on?"_

"Just as confused as you are. Think you can heal Mister Sunglasses's wounds over there?"

_"I'll try my best!"_

Aeris walked over, knelt down, and began to heal Rude's wounds. She was joined by Yuna.

_"So, in this world, Duel Monster Spirits can become real...We must be in the realm that most of them live in."_

_"It's so creepy...Oh, Vinnie! I'm so scared!"_

_"Yuffie! Get off of me!" _Vincent ordered as Yuffie jump-hugged him.

_"HAHAHAHAHA! You guys make such a cute couple!"_ Zack teased.

_"One word out of you, and with the Planet as my witness, I can and WILL unleash hell on you!"_

_"Oh, lighten up a bit, Vincent! We all know that you secretly love Yuffie-I heard you two-"_

_"OKAY. ENOUGH."_

Vincent disappeared in embarrassment, his pale cheeks redder than his cloak. He dragged a laughing Zack and a giggling Yuffie with him. Aeris looked at Saphira with a face of shock, Yuna just as shocked.

_"So, they did it?"_

"Hell ya, Tidus. You could hear Yuffie screaming throughout the entire dorm...or at least, anyone who could hear Duel Monsters would've heard her. Hehehehe."

_"If my dad were here, he'd be having the time of his life messing with Vincent. I'm tired. I'm gonna go take a nap."_

"See ya."

Tidus disappeared. Saphira could sense the uneasiness in his voice when he spoke about his father. She decided not to pry, since she never really understood the bond between family members-she didn't know who her real parents were, the Southern Cosmos Tribe members didn't get close to her because of her resemblance to Sephiroth, so the only family she had were the spirits of her Deck.

Just as Aeris finished healing Rude's wounds, she turned to face Saphira.

_"Are you going to make a pact with him?"_

"Yea. Can you explain it to him? I'm not in the mood."

Aeris smiled and nodded, before talking to the bald, sunglass-wearing man.

"Hmmm...I have no opposition to that. It'll be a good thing to work with Reno again, and I need to rendezvous with the others."

He stood up, and Saphira repeated the same process for him as she did with Rude. Yuna walked over, and words weren't needed. She did it again. The stress was now becoming apparent. She fell to her knees-it was obvious that this special power she possessed was debilitating and she hadn't really had time to rest-after Tidus, she was forced right into a Duel, and she make two pacts with Yuna and Rude with no break. After falling to her knees, she began to pant. It wasn't long before she completely passed out, falling flat on her face.

"Hey! Saphira!" Zeke exclaimed, running to her side.

_"This is bad...It's a good thing that we can materialize ourselves in this world without relying on her powers. I'm going to go look for help. Snow, keep an eye on her."_

_"Lightning! Where are you-Damnit!"_ Snow cursed just as Lightning sprinted off into the wilderness in search of allies that could help them out.

_"And off she goes. Damnit, she never really listens to anybody!"_ Snow muttered to himself.

_"Well, I think we should rest here for the night. Zack, help me out in forging a camp."_ Angeal ordered. Zack groaned, but complied. Much to the shock of everyone present, Sephiroth was the one to place her in her sleeping bag. It was obvious he was a changed man.

Back with Lightning...she was charging through hordes of savage, cruel beasts. She saw what appeared to be familiar faces in the distance. She wasn't certain, but it was her only hope, so she chased after them. Her suspicions were later confirmed-they were her old friends from her journey throughout the realms of Cocoon and Pulse.


End file.
